


The Announcement

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s06e22 2162 Votes, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A less dramatic take on what could've/should've happened after Santos won the nomination and Josh arrived with beer.





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

What am I doing here? I can hear noise in the background; I’m supposed to be there. But Leo said I should be celebrating with my people, so here I am… 

What am I supposed to say when I walk in there? ‘All is forgiven?’ ‘Please forgive me?’ ‘Let’s start over.’ 

Maybe I should walk in there and announce, “Excuse me everyone. For the first time since we met, I don’t work with or against Donnatella Moss. In approximately fifteen seconds, I’m going to push her against the nearest wall and completely ravish her body. Anyone else in here might want to be gone by then.’ Yeah…

Instead, I open the door with one hand while balancing the three beers in my other. Then I walk in and hand one to Will and one to her, and then I quietly sit next to her, my people, my person. Her eyes light up like she’s watching fireworks when Leo’s announced as the running-mate, and 38 seconds later she leans over me and whispers ‘congratulations’ in my ear before kissing my cheek. She smells just like I remember and before I really know what I’m doing, I stand up. “Excuse me everyone…


End file.
